Amy Itami
Itami Hana [Japanese: 痛み花; Flower of Pain] (commonly known by her nickname Amy or her stagename Amy Itami) is an ambassador of the Brigade and a member of the Knights, earning the title for outstanding bravery in the Second Dimensional War. She decided on her own to live among humans, earning her living by working in a fitness studio. She is also in the band Kaeriloid. Data Main Data *Status: Alive *Race: Fullblood-Angel *Birthdate: August 19th, 1994 *Height: 162 cm *Weight: 54 kg *Nationality: American/German/Japanese (refers to herself as a German) Secondary Data *Type: UTAUloid; OC *Owner: LordyHam Personality Amy is an always smiling and very friendly girl who usually loves to help out people. Due to the fact that she's a kickboxer she's physically very strong, but doesn't start such fights as long as there's certainly no need to. She usually tries to solve fights with words, not with fists, but when she sees one of her friends, especially Rei Kibou, in trouble she doesn't hesitate to protect them, no matter how bad her state will be afterwards. When someone calls her cute she reacts a bit like a tsundere. However, it's not that she secretly enjoys it, she really just dislike it since she doesn't think of herself as “cute” girl, but as a woman. Even when Rei mentions that Amy's cute she talks that out of her, and she's very good at this. Amy loves to have leader roles. Of course she listens to things other say and/or spend her attention to things others do, but it's just a habit of hers. This is probably because she can't stand the feeling of not being needed; not that she's an attention-whore can't even stand this kind of people, but the feeling of being useless to others has a destructive power on her. Also, when remembering her early childhood, she tends to become melancholic and quiet, but she usually tries to hide every bad feeling of hers – in the sake of not making other people sad. Biography Childhood Amy, together with Kuroi Hana, was born as a human in Los Angeles, as her father, Andreas Summer, impregnated a woman he does not want to talk about. After a long litigation it was decided that Kuroi will stay with her mother, while Amy moved back to Germany with her father, the place he currently lived in. As the relatives of Amy have many different nationalities she was forced to learn her main languages, German and English, at a very young age, causing her to speak neither language fluently. This lack of communication soon led to her getting bullied in school, and her half-brother Andy Summer becoming exceptionally protective over her in this time; an action she appreciated. As she still felt too weak on her own she begged her father to grant her the possibility of attending a course for self defense, which he of course did not decline. She started kickboxing at the age of nine, along with her brother, and learnt exceptionally well and quick. At the age of fourteen she moved to Japan, as her father was transfered by his manager to this place. Leaving her past completely behind she finally got to make new friends, despiting the lack of communication, and discovered in this process her passion for music. Along with Katsumi Hatake and some other people the band Koraruloid was founded which lasted for two years before too many members of the band decided to go their own path, causing the band to split up. In this time she also got to meet Kuroi again, yet couldn't get along with her very well as they became too different. Both decided to mind their own business soon after their first meeting and don't regret it to this point. This also caused her own renaming to Amy Itami, as she wished to be closer to her brother, and less close to Kuroi by name. With 16 years she became involved in with Engella Laboratories, as they searched for an assistant, where they knocked her out to use her cells to create A.M.U.. After the Lab Accident A.M.U. ran away, sworn to seek revenge on Amy for letting such a thing happen. The outcome of this story happened in The Last Deed. Adulthood When befriending Ritsuka Utagi at the age of 18 it was the first time she got in touch with magic, which her brother highly disappreciated as he felt too weak to protect Amy from magic beings, in case they decided to harm her. This insecurity led to the First Encounter with Kaia, whose soul was purified in the end by Ritsuka. As he now proved himself to be trustworthy towards Andy Amy could now enjoy the friendship she and Ritsuka shared. One year later she met Rei Kibou, it was in an ordinary market when they started fighting for a bag of chips. Rei got it in the end, yet Amy felt like she was lacking her manners and went to apologise. They made up at this point, started talking everytime they met in the market and even started dating. A half year after they became a couple Katsumi Hatake suggested to find a band similar to Koraruloid, Kaeriloid, where Amy and Rei joined in. Shortly after Amy had a drunk coincidence ''with Ritsuka, causing her to become pregnant with '''Eve Utagi'. As the pregnancy only lasted for nine weeks, to blame is the fact that Eve is an Halfblood-Angel, she was able to hide the pregnancy well from Rei as well as many other of her friends. The Second Encounter, caused by Kaia (who was corrupted once again) possessing Reis mind, although led to Amy confessing her motherhood towards Rei, as well as the developement of her powers she gained through the magic which Ritsuka gave to Amy by impregnating her. With the help of Platina Amy was able to unfold the fulll potential of hers, using these skills in the final battle against Kaia. In the very end Amy seperated the artificial grief inside Rei and created an Alter Persona of Rei, called Reika. After that Rei accepted to raise Eve together with Amy, who now earned her wings and became Reis guardian angel, without knowing the rules, benefits or punishment of Heaven. When Eve was kidnapped Amy and Ritsuka went to Hell to bring her back. It turned out that it was Eoran Utagi'''s plan, so Ritsuka would come and visit him. He made Ritsuka the offer to join his army, but as he declined Eoran attacked Ritsuka, threatening Amy and Eve at the same time. Out of despair Amy attacked Eoran as well at one point, wounding him and causing him to flee, yet he managed to reveal the fact that Amy was in Hell to Heaven, which caused the Punishment'. By that she was banned from Heaven and got her '''hand irons', setting her griefful against the ones who punished her. As she viewed the Punishment being partly Ritsukas fault she decided that she will take Eve with her and cut the contact as much as possible, which caused Ritsuka to become depressed and ran away. Kaia, who was working again for Eoran, found him in the woods and convinced him to go back to Eoran once again to accept his offer. With this Ritsuka was converted, now fighting against Amy as well as any other person who he used to see as friend. After a few more fights, in which Amy lost her hand irons, the Civil War occured in Hell, where she, together with Andy, Shigeru Tokage and Haru Utagi, managed to bring Ritsuka back on their side. They used the experiences mad Ritsuka gained to plan the defense of the Spirit World along with Heaven against the Second Dimensional War Eoran started, in which she became one of the Knights by leading Heavens armies whose Generals fell in the fight. After the war she settled down with her girlfriend Rei and asked to marry her, which she affirmed. A half year after this A.M.U. '''managed to spot the place Amy lived in, '''The Last Deed began. Amy challenged A.M.U. for a fight in the very end, which she has won, but paid this victory with her memory. A.M.U. blocked her entire human memory, causing the Amnesia she struggled from for several weeks. Thanks to Ritsuka and Eoran, who managed to break the blockade of her soul, granting her full access to her memories again. Due to this she was able to make up with Rei, as well as many other familiars she had problems with due to the lack of memory. Relationship to other characters Andreas Summer As Amy didn't have a mother the entire time long she grew very close to her father, especially in her childhood, when she felt misunderstood by others simply because she wasn't able to express herself very well. Although after she moved out and her father was transfered back to Germany they often took their time to call each other, and even met again when she was 20 by coincidence. It was on the vacation, where Andy Summer recognized the "stranger" to be their father, which they happily greeted. Andy Summer Amy shares the probably closest brother-sister-relationship possible with Andy Summer, as she owes him, as she phrases it, "more than once my life.". She does not care about the fact that they are only half-siblings, as, especially in their childhood, he cared a lot about her. He taught her in their freetime how to speak German and English, he taught her how to Kickbox when she was struggling with some moves, he was the only one who wanted to play with her in school, and he did it by heart. Even after she started suffering her Amnesia he was the first person she gained trust to again, even before she trusted Rei Kibou again. This, so Andy, is a proof that all his years of caring were not wasted. Rei Kibou The other person she shares an extremely close relationship with is Rei Kibou, although they first started out as 'enemies' because of a mere bag of chips. They started dating soon after, and Amy became just as protective over her as Andy over Amy herself. How deeply Amys love towards her is proved Amy in the Second Encounter, where she, although Rei broke up with her in public, kept fighting for her as she noticed that she was possessed by Kaia. After she banned Kaia and created the Alter Persona Reika to save Rei from the artificial grief inside her she became her guardian angel by her mere will. Another time she proved her love towards her was after the Second Dimensional War, where Amy, as reward for her bravery in battle, was emigrated back to Heaven. At her very first day of being an ambassador she already challenged Heavens law by asking to marry a woman. Yet, as Amy proved herself to be very valuable for Heaven she was granted allowance for this deed, thus proving the love to be free of sin and pure. After The Last Deed, where Amy lost her memory and misplaced Rei for an enemy right after Rei found her, Amy threatened her and called her an outlaw. From this day on Rei tries to stay strong and help her to remember, yet she feels like that the true Amy is dead, or that all of this is some kind of a bad joke.Since the Amnesia their relationship was troublesome, but after Amy was cured everything went back to normal. Reito Kibou When Amy came over for the first time Reito Kibou '''did seem to be a little scared of her, furthermore being very scared of her brother Andy Summer. Yet, after they resolved the issue they got along well, leaving no problem as he became her brother-in-law, which does not mean that he isn't keen anymore about how Amy could make his sister, Rei Kibou, happy. She had, mainly due to his personal problems with her brother, to save his life several times, and although he disapproved this actions in the beginning he became very thankful for that she has done that. After '''The Last Deed it was him who carried her all the way to the hospital, telling her that she suffered Amnesia, and introduced her to Rei again, her wife. From this point Reitos opinion about her changed a lot, making him think of her as stubborn and reckless for challenging A.M.U. alone. Due to the Amnesia their friendship went apart, as Amy is now unsure on what to think about him and Reito became much more impatient with her actions. It slowly grows back together though now that Amy regained her memory. Shigeru Tokage Before the Second Encounter Amy and Shigeru Tokage shared an impersonal relationship, only meeting each other when business was to be done; but after he helped her out to save Rei Kibou in the Second Encounter their relationship became closer, making them friends. He proved himself to be a very valuable friend after Ritsuka Utagi was converted, as well as in the Civil War, where he helped calming mad Ritsuka to bring him back on their side. In the Second Dimensional War he helped, along with Amy, to set up the trap to capture Eoran Utagi. Their bound is not only forged by friendship, but also by this war. Amy admired his wisdom and calmness all along. She didn't meet Shigeru so far after she lost her memory, thus did not have any troublesome encounter. Ritsuka Utagi As a close friend of hers since she is 18 years old and the father of their child Eve Utagi Ritsuka Utagi proved himself as a kind and loyal person towards Amy, things she values very high. Although due to the issues with Eoran Utagi, which caused Ritsuka to go mad and hostile quite often, and the Punishment they did forgive each other every time, as they felt like they need to stick together because of their daughter. Before the Amnesia she trusted him deeply, but at this point she only sticked with him because she wanted to regain her memory, and viewed him as the only chance to gain so. She is unsure what to think about him, as Heaven labeled him as dangerous outlaw, yet he is still kind and nice towards her. Eve Utagi Eve Utagi is the daughter of Amy and Ritsuka Utagi, loved deepheartly by both, yet, for Eves security, Amy decided to take her with her. Before Amy lost her memory both have had decided on Shigeru Tokage to be her teacher, while she only visits a school in Heaven '''to learn about the '''Society of Angels and Heavens Law. Now that Amy thinks of herself that she always has been a fully accepted member of Heaven she wants to send Eve to Heaven only, not letting Shigeru ("a stranger") teach her. Her mind was settled until she met Ritsuka again, and now wants to wait with the final decisian until Ritsuka proved himself either as friend and as the one who helps her regaining her memories, or as enemy by lying to her, making false promises about curing her Amnesia. She soon believed Eve to be her daughter, as she felt her angelic aura from the very beginning, proving her to be of her kind. Eoran Utagi Eoran Utagi, also known as Rotten, was the arch-enemy of Amy before and during the happenings of the Second Dimensional War. As he kidnapped Eve Utagi in the first place, later on converted Ritsuka Utagi, where he became mad, her main goal was to find and eliminate him. In the final fight of the Second Dimensional War Amy helped to lead him into the trap and imprisoning him in Hikari Akurais Prison in Hell. After months of being imprisoned, as Eoran decided to leave his past behind and become a father, Eoran Utagi, his former identity, for Ritsuka again, Amys opinion about him only changed slightly. She is, in fact, happy that Eoran decided to change for the good, but does not believe that such a corrupted soul could make such a change within this time span. It was Ritsukas plan to ask Eoran about helping Amy with her Amnesia, although her distrust against Eoran even grew, since she only knew Heavens opinion about him. After curing her although she gained a little more trust towards him, yet still does not believe that she could befriend him. She gets especially mad at him when he falls back to his old habit of calling her "Ritsukas girl", although the main reason for this is that he has troubles with remembering her name. A.M.U. A.M.U. only feels hate towards Amy, as she believes that her suffering and her birth in before the Lab Accident is Amys fault, while Amy only felt fear for her, as she herself was a human at this point and unable to defend herself against a powerful being like her. For a long time A.M.U. was unable to spot her location, and in this time Amy gained her angelic powers, yet, after she met Reito Kibou, she found Amy again and challenged her to a fight, The Last Deed. This fight is the cause for Amys Amnesia, which makes Amy, now that she is cured, hope that A.M.U. simply rots in hell. Katsumi Hatake Katsumi Hatake and Amy enjoy an exceptionally close friendship, as they know each other for almost 5 years already. They share their passion for music, reason why they found Kaeriloid, as well as for gamingt. When Amy and Katsumi have some freetime they are sure to be found on their PCs, playing Minecraft with each other. When Rei Kibou became Amys fiancée Katsumi was the one Amy asked to be her maid of honour; of course she gladly agreed. She even became one of Eve Utagi'''s godparents, as it was Amys wish. Andy Summer was the one telling Katsumi about Amys '''Amnesia, which she did not believe in the first place. Yet, as she noticed that he was serious, she of course tried to help Amy at her best by telling her everything she knew about her. Both were glad that they got along well after a short time, and, as Amy phrased, she is glad that her past self "made the right decision when picking you as friend.". They became even closer after Amy regained her memory. Mirakuru Mirakuloid The aquaintanceship started out under weird circumstances. Before the Lab Accident, where A.M.U. killed the Scientist and escaped from the laboratoy, Amy tried her best to find who the father could be - just to find out that a person, seemingly not even older than 14 years, was the other part to complete A.M.U.; this person was Mirakuru Mirakuloid. Amy arranged a meeting with him, soon after her 17th birthday, where they got to talk about this topic. She failed to understand many of the things MU told her at this point, thinking about the talk of magic being some nonsense his depressed mind came up with, yet tried to maintain contact with him, as she wished to help to cure his depressions. Not only that a weird parentship bound these two to each other, it was also an event which occured much later. The Slaughter, where most of the Miracloid'''s had to die, left him badly wounded, and just by coincidence Amy found him. After treating the wounds MU told her about his pitiful situation, causing Amy to make the decision to let him stay at her apartment - although she was an angel by then, making her actions of hiding the outlaw highly illegal. In the time she started caring for him, trying to grant him as much of an ordinary childhood as possible, he soon developed an understanding of her which is similar to a son-mother-bound. Sometimes he even calls her Mom, although Amy tries to insist on him calling her Amy, as he always did. For Amy Mirakuru is the 'father' of the unwanted child A.M.U. as well as the unwanted 'son' she gained just out of pity. Yet she couldn't simply watch him die, the reason she took this burden. Her plans for him are to send him to '''Shigeru Tokage, so that he will become his teacher, as well Andy Summer, a training partner so MU will stay interested in school. They have not met yet after Amy lost her memory. Appearances *First Encounter *Second Encounter *Kidnapping *Punishment *Convertion *The Civil War *Second Dimensional War *Slaughter *Vacation *Letter *The Last Deed *Amnesia *Corruption Trivia *Amy used to be short-sighed. This although was cured when she became a Fullblood-Angel. *The red eyes were caused by a lack of pigments in her iris, a mutation which occured first by her father Andreas Summer. Without it her eyes would be dark blue, just like Kurois. This does not influence her eyesight. *Amy has by far the most appearances throughout the Rosenkranz-AU. Additional content *UTAUwikia Page *Pages of her creator, LordyHam #Facebook #DeviantArt #SoundCloud Category:Female Category:Major Category:Person Category:Present Category:Aetherial Category:Angel Category:Human-like Category:Utau Category:All